A Grace of Her Own
by Creevey
Summary: Colin Creevey PoV. Just a snapshot into his world and his surroundings. This first snapshot is about the feelings he has for a certain redhead. ColinGinny mush. Whee!


****

A Grace of Her Own.

Summary: Colin Creevey PoV. Just a snapshot into his world and his surroundings. This first snapshot is about the feelings he has for a certain redhead. Colin/Ginny mush. Whee!

Disclaimer: Ginny and Colin all belong to JK Rowling, I am in no way affiliated with her or with Warner Bros. I'm just a fan with too much time on my hands.

Author's Notes: I'm planning to make a little series of these 'snapshots' on Colin, here's the first one! Please review, it'll make me ever so happy! 

The sun streamed down on us, it was inconceivably bright and inordinately still. Ginny and I were just lying down, enjoying that feeling of elation one gets after they'd finished their last exam ever. The tree overshadowing had branches that were littered in bright green leaves, the sun filtered through the tiniest gaps and it was mesmerising to look up at the branches and just think. Around us though, sunlight fell like water, dripping from everywhere. The voices of our peers wafted through the air, screams, shouts and squeals of joy. It was hard to imagine it would only be a few days until Ginny and I graduate Hogwarts. 

Maybe we'll get jobs together. Maybe not. Maybe I'll work with Hermione at the Daily Prophet. Or maybe I can travel around, taking photographs for a living. But it didn't really matter when now was all I knew. It just felt so comfortable, so desperately wonderful to be lying on the soft warm grass, watching the birds flutter in and out of our leafy canopy. All thoughts on the present, I turned my head slightly to catch view of the girl I've dreamed about taking by the hand.

"Feels good right?" I asked, giving her a warm smile. Just looking at her made me want to jump onto my feet and holler to the world how much I care. Locking her brown eyes onto my grey eyes gave me a feeling that was so familiar to me now, but in hindsight, I would have never imagined. Watching the corners of her lips curve into a precious smile made me feel like a winner, maybe even a hero. The hero.

"Yes it does Colin. It's all over..." she spoke with beautiful precision, each word carefully crafted and constructed. Her red hair rested upon the grass, the cascading waves hiding the milky pale neck that I had always wanted to touch. But I'd never, why? Because I am always the gentleman, too sweet for my own good and too shy around girls. Especially pretty ones like Ginny who had half a dozen brothers who would beat me up if I did anything wrong.

"It's not over." I cajoled, my hand, lying so close to hers. I was itching to just take it, encase it in my hand and massage it with gentleness.

"No it's not. You're right." She smiled with a grace that was all her own, she was different to the girl I talked to idly on the train back in 1st year, yet she was the same. We'd been through so much together that it would have been a shame to waste what we had in common. So, we became friends. Unfortunately for me, only friends.

It pained me so much to see her in the company of all the boys that were ensnared by her charm and wit. Countless names and faces, while I remained alone. All for her, willing to wait. Perhaps I was just a fool to believe that maybe, just maybe Ginny Weasley will one day look at me with the look she'd reserved for Michael Corner, Dean Thomas and all the others. But with the time we have together only as friends running out, I feared to let what we have go. Just in case being more then a friend failed.

"Ginny..."

"Mmm?" There it was again, that tone that seemed so meticulously groomed and put together.

"I think I love you." I said what I had wanted to say for a long time. What I wanted to scream to the world, and I said it, with only her and the birds listening. The whole world seemed to listen in, and leaves almost stopped rustling to hear my admission. My voice was laced with apprehension but it should have been undoubtedly honest.

"Oh Colin..."


End file.
